


Have a Kiss

by hullosweetpea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/pseuds/hullosweetpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sign said "Kissing Booth" and the guy was cute. Dean could work with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> There actually was a “Kissing Booth” on my campus and my mind was *Destiel*.

Have a Kiss

 

As Dean approached the quad area the large, fluorescent pink sign was what first caught his eye. It was taped to the white, plastic table and behind it sat two other students: one guy, one girl. As he walked closer he could make out the handwritten sign:  _ Kissing Booth _ . 

 

He pulled his coat sleeve back and looked at his watch; he had time before his next class to check out what was going on. He turned towards the quad and went against the eleven o’clock rush to make his way towards the center and start an investigation of what was going on. 

 

The area around the booth was mainly deserted; students skirted around it to avoid any awkwardness. As Dean got closer the two students looked a bit upset, but perked up when anyone passed, until they left out the other side of the quad. He strutted up to the table and flashed both of them a charming smile. The dark haired boy on the right kept shifting his eyes to the left towards his partner and up towards Dean’s face. The redhead on the other hand was beaming and nudging the boy in the ribs with her elbow. His face was flushed and he gripped the bowl in front of him tightly as if to guard himself. “So,” said Dean as he shoved a hand into the pocket of his coat. “do I get to choose?” 

 

The redhead laughed, but the dark haired guy seemed to pale and hold his bowl closer to his chest, a nervous smile on his face. “Nope,” said the redhead. She nudged the guy again, shaking the contents in his bowl. 

 

“It’s not actually kissing,” the guy explained, his voice deep and the rumble warmed Dean to his core. “We’re handing out chocolate kisses. You know, the Hershey kind.” He held the bowl out against Dean’s chest and he glanced down to see the silver wrapped chocolate piled high. The guy turned to the girl. “I told you we should have picked a different name. People are getting the wrong impression. It’s why they’re keeping such a wide distance” 

 

“Psh, it got him here, didn’t it?” She turned her focus to him and shrugged, as if to say ‘I’m right, right?’” 

 

Dean felt a bit embarrassed for assuming as much, but rolled with it. “Well, yeah. You’ve got a pretty attractive booth here. It’s not that hard to misinterpret.” 

 

“I assume you’re not talking about the sign,” the guy replied bluntly. 

 

“No, I am most certainly not,” he said, smile curving his lips. 

 

“I hate to tell you, but my girlfriend’s not keen on sharing,” explained the redhead. She cocked her head out to the surrounding area of the quad. “You’ll have to take your pretty lips somewhere else.” 

 

“Fair enough,” replied Dean. He turned to the guy who still held the bowl out to him. “What about you blue eyes? Got anybody that’ll be jealous?” 

 

He sat the bowl back on the table and looked Dean in the eye. “No, but I prefer if these,” he picked up a Hershey KISS. “Be the only kisses I give out today.” 

 

Dean picked up the silver wrapped treat and slipped it into his pocket for later. “Well, if these are the only kisses you’re giving out today, what about the other days? Got any rules about them?” 

 

The guy sighed. “It depends?” 

 

“On what?” 

 

“The situation. And the guy.” 

 

He raised an eyebrow. “Oh, so I wasn’t wrong? Like I’ve fucked up before and-” 

 

The guy shook his head. “No. If you read the sign underneath the rather large advertisement for the kissing booth this is to raise awareness for the Gay-Straight Alliance on campus. In theory, yes I could have been straight. It is an alliance for a reason, but I promise you I am one hundred percent gay.” 

 

Dean felt sparks of happiness burst from his chest and spread to the tips of his fingers all the way to his toes. “Great, because I really didn’t feel like getting punched in the nose.” 

 

The guy frowned. “That’s happened before?” 

 

Dean snatched another kiss and began to nervously unwrap it. “I read a guy wrong once and he punched me in the face. We were both drunk and it was only the one hit. There’s a lot worse out there than that.” He popped the chocolate into his mouth and the sweetness melted across his tongue. 

 

“And that’s what we’re about,” piped up the redhead. “Creating a safe space on campus so that kind of stuff won’t happen. It’s hard to get people to come because they feel they need to be LGBTQA, but they don’t have to.” She picked up a flyer and handed it to him. “I’m Charlie, the president. We have our meetings on Monday at seven. You should consider coming.” 

 

He accepted the flyer and slipped it into his pocket next to the other kiss. “I’ll see what I can do?” He turned his attention back to blue eyes. “So, you already gave me a kiss,” the guy rolled his eyes. “How about trading names. I’m Dean.” 

 

“Castiel.” 

 

He nodded. “Cool. So if you ever reconsider the whole kissing thing.” He grabbed a Sharpie from the water bottle pocket of his back pack. He uncapped the pen and flipped over a flyer before he began to write on it. “Don’t be a stranger.” He handed the flyer to Castiel and placed the marker back in the pocket. 

 

Castiel folded up the paper into a tiny square and put it into the pocket of his button down. “I won’t be.” 

 

Dean waved goodbye and walked on towards his class, pulling his coat in closer to cut out the wind.  

 

-o-O-o-

 

_ So, do you have any plans on Valentine’s Day _

 

Dean read the text message and grinned before replying. 

 

_ Nope. Anything special in mind?  _

 

-o-O-o-

  
Four days later on Valentine’s Day, in the right situation, with the right guy, Castiel gave Dean a real kiss. 


End file.
